


Fluff and Circumstance

by Venivincere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur stands there in the waning light that's lowering through the window, taking in the clothing littering the floor, the desk strewn with parchment and quills, the unmade bed, and... a kitten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff and Circumstance

Arthur returns from training to find the grate cold, the table bare, and the candles unlit. There is no hot bath, no fresh clothes laid out, but most of all, _no Merlin_. Arthur's in no mood; he clanks down the hall in armour that's feeling far too heavy and pounds hard enough on Gaius' door that it shivers open.

"MERLIN!"

He sweeps through the empty room; his momentum carries him up the steps, and he doesn't bother knocking on Merlin's door. He bursts through and stands there in the waning light that's lowering through the window, taking in the clothing littering the floor, the desk strewn with parchment and quills, the unmade bed, and... a kitten? Arthur squints at Merlin's pillow and yes, dimpled up in the middle of it in a little black ball, there's a tiny bundle of fur and whiskers.

The thing wakes and yawns as Arthur stares at it, then stretches straight out, a line of fluff and vulnerable underbelly, a portrait of innocent trust. It lifts its head and stares at Arthur, and it's so obviously an invitation that before Arthur has a moment to think about it, he's sitting on Merlin's bed, pulling off a gauntlet, and rubbing his great hand gently over the tiny thing's belly. It purrs, and licks its tiny tongue over Arthur's knuckles in a sandpaper kiss. Arthur lifts his hand, fully intending to rub behind the little one's ears, but the kitten grabs Arthur's fingers in its paws and hugs them back to its belly. The message is clear.

It isn't until he hears someone stirring in the outer room some time later that he realises he's completely forgotten the reason he was there in the first place. Gaius calls, "Merlin," his voice nearing, "You had better--" and he's through the door to Merlin's room just as Arthur's rising from the bed.

"--Sire!" says Gaius, his eyes going wide then shooting to the kitten making a play for Arthur's hand. "You're--you're looking for Merlin, I presume?"

"I was," says Arthur, "but I found this little beauty, instead." Arthur smiles fondly at the kitten. "She's darling, all black fluff and big blue eyes. Kind of like Merlin--" He twigs; he looks up and locks eyes with Gaius, who looks just as panicked as Arthur feels.

"Oh, indeed sire!" says Gaius, a little too quickly. "Well, I'll just be--" he glances out the door. "...yes. Well, then." He trundles down the stairs and makes a beeline for his work bench, Arthur close on his heels.

"I'll be in my chambers. If you see Merlin--" he blushes pink, of all things, and his eyes flick back to Merlin's door. "Er, please tell him I'm looking for him."

Arthur flees.

Two days later, Arthur leaves Merlin in the armoury with polish and a rag and every piece of weaponry he owns and clumps up the stairs to Gaius' chambers.

"He hasn't said anything, has he?" asks Arthur.

"No, sire. I'm almost certain he hasn't caught on."

Arthur thinks this very well may be true; Merlin's not been any clumsier or babbled any more nonsense than usual.

"Gaius, he must never know that I know. Not until he chooses to tell me."

"I understand, sire."

Arthur chuckles. "But it's ridiculous what an idiot he must think I am. I mean, really. An affectionate, black-fluff and blue-eyed _kitten_? How much more obvious could he be?"

"Aside from transforming in front of you, sire, I haven't a clue."

Arthur's heart crests on something warm and wafting and very much like affection. He wonders, as he wends his way back to his chambers, if perhaps rubbing Merlin in human form would cause Merlin to expose his vulnerable underbelly, and if he's lucky, cause Merlin to reach out his arms and pull him close.


End file.
